


Logic of Love

by RayBell310



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: California, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Public proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBell310/pseuds/RayBell310
Summary: "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, let's get married."Iwaizumi can't imagine why he would say yes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Logic of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a naughty author taking time off my regular work to indulge in some Iwaoi.
> 
> Oikawa is a [cat](https://youtu.be/gsT6eKsnT0M?t=53). At least, I always think of him when I hear this song.

_If you became a stray cat,_  
_I would hold you to my chest_  
_I'll tend your wounds if you get hurt_  
_And give you the best warmth I can_  
_I miss you, I can't forget you_  
_Show yourself, even if you've become a cat_  
_Some day, if you suddenly appear_  
_I'll once again be happy  
\- DISH// [猫](https://youtu.be/gsT6eKsnT0M?t=53)  
_

* * *

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Let's get married!"

Oikawa hadn't said it particularly loudly, but he had said it cheerfully or what passed for cheerful but was in fact strangled and a little manic. In English. They were in line at a crowded cafe in Irvine, California waiting for his coffee.

The magic words had a peculiar gravitational effect on the room, like a heavy lead weight on a rubber sheet. It pulled eyes and ears from the queue and the tables next to them, gradually sucking all the attention and noise like some kind of vacuum. The cafe was grew so quiet that the only sound was the rattling of a heavy coffee cup in its saucer still held aloft by the stunned barista.

Iwaizumi reached over the counter and took his cappuccino from the poor woman's unresisting hands before something spilled. He was amazed he had that much self-possession remaining to do so because he felt like his life was flashing before his eyes.

For the most part, all he could see was the boy and the man who basically made his life a living pain for as long as he had known him. The broken toys, unfinished homework, stolen snacks, and the teasing. God, all that teasing and the dumb things he said. Then again, If he combined all the punches he had given Oikawa throughout their lives into one big sock to the kisser, Iwaizumi would have broken his fist and Oikawa would have no teeth.

And of course, there was Argentina. Fucking Argentina.

**Say no.** went his brain. **_Say yes._** went everything else.

** Oikawa is childish.  **

Iwaizumi's phone buzzed. It was late afternoon on a Monday, his designated study time when no other more pressing matters needed his attention. With a sigh, he put down his pen and flipped the battered phone open.

 **Shittykawa:** Iwa-chan! Look at this!

He scrolled down to see a poorly taken picture of Kageyama bent nearly 90 degrees in a deep bow before what was probably Oikawa’s insufferably triumphant smirk. Probably. The universe had a funny way of evening things out but Iwaizumi had a pretty good idea of what or who that weird foreground blur was supposed to be.

 **Iwaizumi:** Oi, Crappykawa, what are you doing harassing your kouhai?

He barely hit the send button when the phone started vibrating in his hands, sending a rhythmic and insistent alert that was as persistent as the caller himself.

"You don’t have to put it like that, Iwa-chan." Oikawa’s sing-song voice carried brightly from the speaker to his ear, In some ways, a telephone call could feel more distractingly intimate than just talking in person. "Tobio-chan here came begging for advice, so of course I made him beg! Ahh~~ if only Takeru had taken a better pic, I could print it and frame—"

"I’m putting the phone down, Shittykawa."

"Wait! Wait! I’m just kidding! I just…"

Iwaizumi waited, listening to the distant footsteps echoing on the pavement before Oikawa continued, "He’s really annoying, Tobio-chan that is. But he was so persistent, I couldn’t help but think 'ah, my baby’s growing up'."

He snorted, "What do you mean your baby?"

"Of course, if I’m the father then you’re the moth— "

He cut the line. It was a Monday afternoon, he was supposed to be studying. He could only deal with so many of Oikawa’s weird fantasies before getting too distracted.

**_Tohru is nurturing._ ** _(in his own shitty way)_

"I wonder how Tobio-chan’s doing. I bet he’s flailing right now!"

They were in the middle of walking home from practice when he randomly blurted it out.

It was about a week after the photo incident. Contrary to what Tohru had said, he hadn’t shared the photo around with the Seijoh team. But Iwaizumi occasionally saw the setter grin creepily at his phone, no doubt refreshing the memory in his twisted head.

"Fantasizing about your kouhai’s failures is perverse, Garbage-kawa."

"Gar—" Tohru sputtered, "I gave him proper advice, you know! What sort of senpai do you think I am?!"

"The bad kind." He replied, his ear to ear grin taking the sting off his words.

"Hmph!" Tohru sulked. They walked in silence for a little while, those thin lips framed in a perfect pout before he added, "I can’t wait to crush him in October. Then I can show off even more of my glorious senpai wisdom while grinding him under my shoe."

"You talk as if he’s sure to make it to our match."

"Of course! I don’t expect any less!"

If only Iwaizumi could express the grudging fondness and respect he could see buried in those dishonest brown eyes. Instead, taking advantage of the empty street, he swiftly turned and planted a kiss on a smooth cheek, relishing the way his expression turned from a pout to a flustered red flush.

"W-what was that for, Iwa-chan!"

"Nothing… you just looked very endearing back there."

** Oikawa is capricious. **

Oikawa's spoon was in his bowl again. He must have sipped up half of Iwaizumi’s soup in the time that their food arrived.

"Stop it." he said, slapping the invading utensil with his chopsticks. 

"But the soup is so good!" Oikawa protested, still trying to get one more spoonful.

"If you want soup, then ask for dashi." Iwaizumi retorted, pulling his bowl away in annoyance.

"I haven't finished my noodles yet!"

He looked at the tangle of cold noodles in Oikawa’s bowl and the small cup of steaming thick dipping broth left neglected on the table. Any longer and it would be steaming no more.

"Why did you even order tsukemen? You hate tsukemen."

"Ehhhh… but they said on TV that the tsukemen here is to die for."

He felt a vein pop. What kind of grown man does whatever the TV tells him? Have some self-control, Crappykawa!

"Ahh, is that so?" he said with a twitching smile, he hunched over his own ramen with elbows angled to prevent any more soup theft and started slurping his food up, "Then you can eat your noodles and die."

"Iwa-chaaaaan!"

**_Tohru is steadfast._ **

"I believe in all of you."

No matter the odds, no matter the opponent. Those six little words were all it took to bring the team to razor-sharp focus. He believed in them, and that belief resonated within until it enveloped them in an aura of total calm and assured victory. If Kageyama had been King of the Court, then Tohru was Emperor. Not that Iwaizumi would ever say it to his face, of course.

"I believe in you."

Iwaizumi felt more nervous in that examination hall that he had in any arena. Hundreds of students had come to try to earn a place in one of Japan’s top ten universities, and he was just one among them. He and Tohru both. As they sat down, just seconds before the invigilators demanded silence, the man reached over and, heedless of all the people around them, squeezed his hand and whispered the words.

As if by magic, just by that assurance alone, the nervousness fled. Iwaizumi put his perfect and complete trust in them both. They were going to Sōdai, no matter what. 

** Oikawa is selfish. **

Just after Iwaizumi received his letter of acceptance, Oikawa abruptly announced that he was going to South America after graduation. Not after university like they’d originally agreed. After _high school_.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" he asked his voice nearly as cold as the grave. He didn't trust himself to put any emotion into it, because the only emotion would have been white hot rage and probably violence. The round collar of that ridiculous alien print shirt was bunched up in his fists because it was the closest he could come to wringing Oikawa's neck.

"Since January."

Since Jan-- So not long after the Red Falcons were eliminated from the season and Jose Blanco announced his resignation. Iwaizumi hadn't seen it coming, of course he hadn't, how could he? He was up to his neck with studying and preparing for the exams! Oikawa was right there next to him! Fuck, he took the exam with him even!

"You little shit, if you knew this earlier, then why didn't you say so?" he demanded, "Why did you go through all of this?"

What he really meant was 'why did you lead me on to think we could be together for at least a little while more?', but he couldn't say it. His white-knuckled grip trembled with tendon-popping restraint. He wanted to do something, but not even the instinctive desire for violence would have been a balm under the circumstances.

No wonder Oikawa had been so strangely reserved about finding a place in Tokyo. No wonder while Iwaizumi was busily making contact with Tokyo teams through Daichi and Sugawara so that they wouldn't be completely adrift in the metropolis, he was mysteriously off doing something else. He'd put it down to Oikawa being Oikawa. And Iwaizumi had been right, just not in the way he'd expected.

Completely undaunted by his incandescent temper, Tohru tilted his head, his usually blithe expression turning serious and thoughtful. Those brown eyes met his with what Iwaizumi could say was the closest approximation to earnestness he had ever seen on his face. "Because Sōdai is important to you, Iwa-chan. I didn't want you to get distracted and lose sight of your own dreams because of me."

'You're a lying bastard, you think that makes it okay to suddenly abandon me and I'll never forgive you for it.' The words rattled in his head, vicious and barbed and tearing at his psyche. They tried to fight their way out of his mouth, but somewhere around his larynx, the poisonous thoughts met the senseless overwhelming sentiment of his heart and lost.

He released the rumpled collar, staggered back and leaned against his desk with a tired sigh. He was no less furious, he told himself, but the idea of this idiot making a pretence for weeks to study together and take an exam he had no intention of passing just to make sure Iwaizumi stayed focused was undeniably sweet, and a little endearing. Even if overwhelmingly stupid.

"How are you going to go to Argentina?" he asked quietly, rubbing his temple, "Do you even speak Spanish?"

"I... I've been learning online." Oikawa replied with his eyes lowered. "At home."

Iwaizumi nodded woodenly. That explained why he stopped receiving twitter garbage in the middle of the night.

"Your folks are gonna freak out. Your mom got so excited about Tokyo. Did you even tell them?"

A flinch, those lowered eyes, already avoiding his gaze glanced to the side.

"...Yeah... I asked them not to tell..."

A lie, but Iwaizumi didn’t feel like calling him out on it. There was no way Oikawa could’ve dropped a bomb like that without his mother alerting the whole neighbourhood in hysterics. Instead he continued, "Good, cause you know you need them to sign all that crap for you. You know you can’t just fly over to another country and do what you like, right?"

Silence.

"Iwa-chan…"

This was his room. This was his family’s house. The cramped space where they’d shared everything even their first kiss. Now the proximity was just suffocating. Iwaizumi pushed himself upright, brushing past Oikawa on his way out.

"You chose this, Tohru. You need to figure it out on your own."

So that was that. He didn’t know how long Oikawa stayed in his room, but when Iwaizumi returned, hours later, he was gone. Some part of him had hoped he would still be there, that he would change his mind. With barely a warning, with only the barest hint of contrition, Oikawa had made his own plans and now he would have to make his own way with the determination to walk it even if it meant walking alone.

**_Tohru is consi--_ **

Okay, even he couldn't really lie to himself about that one. The man was about as self-obsessed as they got and caused no small amount of trouble for it. Even all of this... _thisness_ , was because him.

Iwaizumi was already settled in Tokyo by the time the spring of 2013 rolled around. In a flurry of adjustments and orientation activities, he found himself participating in those group dates that every warm-blooded single male university student attended with hormonally charged enthusiasm. His enthusiasm had been lukewarm at best, but women found that inexplicably attractive. "Hajime-kun" they’d coo after him, Hajime… that was his name, but it somehow rang false. 

Six months flew by in a blur of parties, short-lived female company, being dragged to class by Kurou-san who lived in the next room, and making the term grade by sheer grit. Sometimes he’d get back to their dorm completely and illegally plastered, type out some incoherent and rambling email, but he was just that sober enough to not hit the send button. Instead, the address began to occupy his draft box in pages and pages of unsent emails until one night, in a fit of drunken pique, he spammed that button like his life depended on it. He sent all of them, crying himself to a state of unconsciousness once he realised what he'd done.

He didn't dare to look at his laptop when he woke up, but the notification light on his phone and the window blinked madly in tandem, pressuring him to face the inevitable. The subject line read "Iwa-chan" and the brief reply was surprised and tentative like the tiniest olive branch tied just out of reach. Enticingly close if only he dared to step out of the darkened hovel of his grudge and heartache. Oikawa had cast a shadow, but Tohru... Tohru was light itself. He grasped for it, and grasped at the keys to try and find the right words. They came easily once he got his foot in the door. Just like that, because of his good friend Asahi (not the spiker) and a little bit of non-liquid courage, they’d started talking again almost as if the last six months hadn’t happened at all. Iwaizumi felt… normal. More normal than he’d ever been since starting university. Peaceful even.

The women stopped (to Kurou's relief), the drinking was... minimal (to Kurou's disappointment). After nearly three years with only an ongoing epistolary of emails and phone calls to sustain them, Iwaizumi graduated with enough honours to make his next step a reality. And then one day, a month after he moved to California, Tohru texted him, “Iwa-chan, give me your address, I want to send you something for your birthday.”

Like the unsuspecting fool that he was, Iwaizumi sent the details. Before he knew it, he came home after a run to find Oikawa with a huge suitcase crouching outside his apartment like some runaway child. "I...I wanted to see you." he'd said meekly. He had suddenly taken nearly a month of leave and hopped on a plane with no plan in mind beyond a scribbled down address and more emotional baggage than the luggage he had somehow dragged three floors from the street entrance to his walk-up. 

What the hell made him think that this was a good idea?

Iwaizumi should have called a cab and forced him into it; he should have dragged that man-child's ass to the airport and sent him back to San Juan. Instead, as if in a fever dream, he put his arms around him because more than anything else in that moment, he was happy to see him too. 

That was how they wound up standing here in a coffee shop, with this idiot faux-casually proposing to him in public. Iwaizumi had never actually thought about what he would consider his dream proposal. It may have involved a ring as a matter of course, but it definitely didn’t involve Tohru clutching a red bean latte and looking at him with a kind of feigned, wide-eyed anticipation that completely failed to mask the anxiety within.

It was clear the negatives outweighed the positives, overwhelmingly so. The setter deserved a well-aimed Ushiwaka-strength volleyball to the face... No doubt years or even weeks from now, he would again do something stupid and impulsive that would disrupt all their lives. BUT! And this was a big but... against all logic and in spite of all the frustration and near-strokes that this shitty asshole caused Iwaizumi, he knew without a doubt...

** Oikawa Tohru indisputably loves me. **

**_And Iwaizumi Hajime loves him too._ **

And there was no argument in the world that could ever sway that fact.

_ **"…Okay."** _

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. They definitely did not become embroiled in a beautiful angst fest love story. 
> 
> No really though, go read [Wedding Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393174/chapters/61577038) cause I'm not doing Iwaoi any real justice in this.
> 
> Some teeny edits, because my headcanon is that Kurou and Iwaizumi both went to Waseda so I decided to bite the bullet and add it in to make some parts flow better. Same faculty different courses. Kiyoomi too, but different faculty altogether.
> 
> I'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Ao3RayBell310)


End file.
